Medical facilities, including hospitals and clinics, implement a variety of medical imaging systems, such as X-rays, CTs, MRIs, ultrasounds, and the like, to create medical images of patients. These medical images may be combined with patient information (e.g., name, date of birth, historical medical records, etc.) as well as imaging information (e.g., type of imaging, body location of imaging, name and location of medical facility, etc.) to create EMRs (electronic medical records). The EMRs may then be sent to radiologists, who may analyze and interpret the medical images. The radiologists may generate a medical imaging report including analysis and information (e.g., diagnoses, findings, conclusions, radiologist name, date and time of diagnoses, comments, etc.) that may be forwarded back to the medical facilities for appropriate treatment of the patients.
Implementing these processes may give rise to a variety of obstacles. For example, medical facilities may only have access to a limited number of radiologists on site. Thus, often times, the radiologist analyzing the medical imaging and generating the medical imaging report may be remote (i.e., offsite) from the medical facility where the medical images were generated. The medical imaging may be allocated to the remote radiologists in the order that they are received from the medical facilities, potentially resulting in large queues of medical imaging waiting to be reviewed by slower radiologists. Because the turnaround time for having the medical imaging analyzed may be critical in some cases, any delay in receiving the medical imaging report may impact patient care.